It is known to provide a light device which includes a light source in the form of one or more LEDs, batteries arranged to supply power to the LEDs, and a control unit arranged to cause the LEDs to emit light which flickers. In one such prior art light device, the LEDs are disposed inside a lantern-type housing.
However, with this arrangement, the batteries are often disposed in a lid portion of the housing and electrically connected to the LEDs in the housing. As a consequence, the task of replacing the batteries is relatively cumbersome.
It is a long standing US tradition to place candles in the windows of a home during the Christmas holiday season so that the candles are visible from outside the windows.
Due to the danger associated with an open flame, electric candle systems have evolved to take the place of traditional candles. Such electrical candles are typically supported by an inner ledge or interior sill of a double hung window, or on ledges adjacent the windows.
However, electrical candles increase household electricity costs and conventional indoor electrical candles not properly fastened or mounted can be a fire and safety hazard.
As the cost of key components used in the construction of consumer solar garden pathway lights such as solar cells, light emitting diodes, and rechargeable batteries falls, a dramatically increasing factor in the total cost of low cost solar lights to a retailer is the cost of freight, in particular since the majority of consumer solar lights are made in low cost labor countries far from their intended customers. Due to the low weight to volume ratio, freight charges for solar lights are substantially based on physical volume. Further, sales of solar lights are mostly seasonal over the summer and consequently any excess inventory requires costly long term storage.